Number Fourteen
by That Hunter Girl
Summary: Gemma moves to the small town of Beacon Hills, not expecting to fall in love. Especially with a completely normal boy. Well, normal to an extent... Isaac/OC
1. Chapter 1

Gemma woke up with the sun streaming through the van window onto her face. She sat up straight and groaned realizing her sleeping position had given her a crick in the neck.

"Are we almost there?" She whined from the backseat of the van.

Her younger sister, Lilly, turned around. "I just asked that. Mom says five more minutes, but you would have known if you hadn't been sleeping!" She snapped, as she was still fuming that her sister would get the bigger room upstairs.

"It's not my fault I was born first, you snotty little-" Gemma raved. Her father cut her off reminding her of her little brother, Aiden, who was only in third grade.

"Why did we have to move? Everything was perfect where we were!" Gemma complained some more.

"You know, a lot of girls your age would love to move to California." Her mom replied.

"Mom, it's Beacon Hills, not Beverly Hills. Girls my age want celebrities, not nobodies who live in a town that isn't even on a map!"

~O*O*O~

Just as promised, a few minutes later, they arrived at a grey brick house with a dark blue door. It had a white privacy fence, and a two car garage. Which was all, much more than the pessimistic Gemma expected. She strolled in, with bags in hand, and walked up the staircase leading to her room. The ceiling was slanted and the walls were a light blue. The brunette placed her bags on the ready to sleep in bed, and slipped her shoes off. The cold hardwood floor wasn't very pleasurable at seven in the morning. She hissed at the jet of cold that had just ran through her. Once the shock had worn off, she kneeled down and unzipped her duffel bag. As she unpacked, she heard shuffling downstairs, then came the footsteps on the stairs. Her mother knocked and stuck her head in the girl's room.

"You like it?" She asked softly.

Gemma nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I'm glad. Oh, and hate to break it to you, but uh... school starts in half an hour." Her mother announced, then retreated down the stairs.

Gemma panics. She scrambles around for a hair brush, a toothbrush, and clothes. She hadn't known she would be attending school that day. She had a mad dash to get ready, not wanting to look unkempt on her first day. The girl scanned herself in the tall mirror that was mounted on her wall. Her wavy hair went almost to her elbows. She wore a royal blue shirt and jeans that were a bit tight. She heard her mother call out to her, so she grabbed her leather jacket and slipped on her black toms.

"Hey, your backpack!" Her father shouts as he tosses the bright red bag at his eldest.

They all shuffle back in the car and head off. Gemma's school was the closest, so she was dropped off first. Her father explains to her that she won't see him for a week or two because he has work to do, and he travels with it. She says her farewells, and tries to keep them short. She sees herself falling into a pattern as her mother drones on.

"Yes, Mom. Ok. Yes, I know. Ok... yes. Mom! I love you, now can I go?"

"Go on, Sweetie. I love you! Have a nice day! Remember..." Gemma doesn't stick around to find out what she has to remember. Her mother was embarrassing her, so she ducked her head and searched for the office.

~O*O*O~

There she was, outside of her first period English II class. Gemma takes a deep breath, then exhales. The door creaks obnoxiously as she enters. Her grey eyes widen as all attention goes to her.

"Oh, hi. Are you Gemma?" Mrs. Baker asks.

"Uh, yeah." She stutters out.

"Um, how about you take the seat next to Isaac. Three seats over, three seats back. Just let me put you in the seating chart." Gemma moves swiftly to her desk, and sits down. Hoping everyone will stop watching her every move. Her eyes flit around the room landing on a pair of blue ones. She immediately looks to the floor, she wouldn't have looked that way if she'd have known this Isaac character was already looking at her.

"So Gemma, have you read The Great Gatsby?" Mrs. Baker surveys.

Of course she has, but Gemma is clever. She doesn't want an extra assignment. So she answers, "No."

"Well, that's good. Because we're starting it today." The middle aged woman started rummaging through her desk with a grimace on her face.

"Isaac, would you mind sharing your copy with Gemma? Just for today. I'll have to snag another copy from the library later."

"No Ma'am." The Isaac boy piped up.

_Oh God this is going to be so awkward_, Gemma thinks. He moves his desk halfway into the aisle, and she does the same. He holds the book at the bottom, allowing them to see all of the words. They were only reading to chapter two that day. Gemma never liked reading, she wasn't good at it. Isaac apparently was. He always finished the page first, she could tell because he would look for her 'OK' to turn the page. A few pages in, a red headed girl turned around and snapped a picture, on her phone, of the duo.

"I'm Lydia. And you two are adorable." She states.

Gemma's expression contorted with confusion, "I just moved here, like just this morning." She glanced over at Isaac who looked as red and flustered as she felt.

"Oh, well. What class do you have next?" The girl asks sweetly.

"Um..." Gemma scrambles through her bag to find her schedule,"Harris, Chemistry."

"Nice, Me too! I can walk you there, if you'd like." Lydia yips.

Gemma wasn't sure about this girl. She seemed like the type to act all friendly, then stab you in the back. Her father always said 'Don't judge people before you get to know them.' Gemma hopes he was right.

"Sure, that'd be really nice of you."

~O*O*O~

Gemma slid onto the stool behind the big lab table that was behind Lydia and her friend Allison, who seemed like a nice girl. A few moments later a boy tosses his things to the floor and sits in the chair next to Gemma. Another boy, who walked in with the boy sitting next to her, stood beside her.

"Oh! I'm sorry, is this your seat? I'll move!" She realizes, then tries to stand.

"No, no. You're OK. I'm Stiles." He says then offers a hand out to her, which she gladly shook.

"Beside you, is my best friend Scott. Then, there's Allison, Lydia, Danny, Michael, Olivia, Marcy-"

"I got it! You don't need to name off the whole class. I'll meet them all someday." She cuts off the cheery boy.

A man with dark hair and glasses strides into the classroom, and begins to lecture without even noticing Gemma. She quietly sits there, just waiting until the bell rings. Her peace, and the class, was interrupted by Stiles. He had his hand raised, but he just started talking.

"We have a new girl." He states. Gemma gave him the death look.

"Oh! Gemma, right? Well, here's the book, and the syllabus. And welcome to Beacon Hills." He says all in a rush. She takes the items from him and walks back to her seat. On her way, she spots a familiar pair of blue eyes and smiles.

At lunch she sits with Stiles, and Scott. Scott seems nice, and is dating Allison. Stiles keeps talking, and he likes Lydia. Gemma catches on to these things pretty fast.

"Do you like lacrosse?" Stiles questions.

"Uh... Isn't that like football slash soccer with sticks?" Gemma pondered.

"Yeah that's it."

"Never seen a game before, but it seems fun."

"Great! There's a game tonight, you wanna come? Scott and I and the boy you're checking out are on the team."

Gemma was flabbergasted, "I am not checking anyone out!"

"Yes you are." Scott chimes in.

"No one asked you, Scott!" Gemma retorts. The two boys start chuckling at her embarrassment.

"It's fine, Gemma. I never pegged Isaac Lahey as your type though." Stiles continues.

Gemma tries to calm down and get the blush off of her cheeks to no avail.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yay?" Gemma shouts.

"Don't hurt yourself kid. The ones in the maroon are us. See? Look at my jersey!" Stiles informs her while flailing his shirt around.

"I'm trying to understand! It's just the ball this so small!" She argues.

"Well how else are we supposed to get it in our sticks?"

"I know why it's small! It's hard to see whats going on." The girl explains.

"Is it the fact the ball is small or the fact that Isaac isn't so small?" Stiles jokes.

Gemma rolled her eyes at him, let out a huff, and walked back up the bleachers. She never said anything about Isaac Lahey, never said 'I like him', or 'He's cute'. She feels like Stiles just enjoys picking on the new kid. Why would she like Isaac? He hasn't said a word to her. Nor she to him. Gemma likes to believe that physical attraction shouldn't have anything to do with love. Sure, cuteness is a plus, but it isn't necessary. Her mind drifted off to the blue eyed boy. He was cute. She's never had a 'type', but she did it would be him. Her eyes widen as she sees Isaac sit next to Stiles on the bench. Stiles strikes up a conversation, then points directly at her. Stiles catches her watching them, and she quickly snaps her head the other way.

_Oh God. _She thinks. Isaac jogs up the bleachers and plops down next to her. Gemma winces.

"I swear, whatever he said to you, he's lying!" She snaps keeping her murderous glare on Stiles.

"So this isn't your first lacrosse game?" He confirms shyly.

"What?" She looks over at him, "No, it is. That's all he said?"

He finally looks back at her, but as soon as he meets her eyes his drop to the ground. "Uh... yeah. He also said that you don't understand lacrosse, and he needs help explaining it."

"Oh, can you... can you explain it better?"

"Depends. What did he tell you?"

~O*O*O~

It's been two weeks since Gemma moved to California. She has now been accepted into a group. Scott, Stiles, Allison, and Lydia. Lydia was always nice to Gemma, but she did have a mean streak. Another friend she had made is Isaac. Or at least she assumes he's her friend. He was always kind of shy, especially when she was around. She parked her candy red 2007 Toyota Yaris hatchback in Jackson's front row spot and smirked to herself. Jackson would throw a fit. Should she stick around to watch?

She sees Isaac already at his desk before English started.

"Hey." She greets him happily.

"Hi. You seem happy."

"Oh, but I am! You know how Jackson Whittemore always parks in the same spot?" Isaac nods.

"Well, don't mean to brag but I kinda stole it." She melodramatically flips her hair, and Isaac can't help but smile. She was so stupid, but he liked her that way.

"I'm happy for you. Does he know it was you?"

"I dunno. I hope so." She smiles cockily.

"I hope not, he'll wring your neck! Something I've learned from observation is you don't mess with Jackson Whittemore." He whispers cautiously.

She has been standing in front of him this whole time, she now leans her elbows on his desk. "Isaac? Are you actually worried about my safety?"

He looks at his hands in his lap. "Yes. I am, because you're my friend. Most people do not wish harm on their friends. Do they?"

"No. That's really sweet though, Isaac." She coos, reaching for his cheek.

The bell rings before their contact. Gemma goes to sit in her seat and English starts.

~O*O*O~

The end of period bell rings and Gemma gathers her things to go. She was halfway to the end of the hall when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Gemma!"

She turns around to see that he was already catching up to her. "Yes, Isaac?"

_Oh no. Oh God. You have her attention, just do it! She probably thinks you're an idiot. Do it, Isaac, DO IT! _Isaac screams internally. "Um... uh..."

"Isaac, we're gonna be late to class." She states while watching the clock.

"WILL YOU GO TO THE FORMAL WITH ME!" He yells, instantly regretting it. She looked surprised and a little scared. He couldn't tell whether it was because he yelled or the fact he just asked her to a dance. Who could blame her?

"I'd love to." Her look of horror fading into a blush.

Gemma rushed to Chemistry class. She knew Allison and Lydia would be there. She needed to have a major consult.

"Allison!" She yelped as she skipped in the room.

Allison jumped and she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Gemma!"

"You will not believe who asked me to the formal!" Gemma dares sliding into the table next to the girl.

"Hmm, I dunno. What about... Isaac." She said teasingly, she had known he liked Gemma.

"How'd you know?" She replied, a bit discouraged.

"Every time I turn around to talk to Scott, he's looking at you. He blushes, a lot, when you talk to him. And he doesn't really talk to anyone else."

They informed Lydia on everything while working on an in class assignment, and the red head merely smirked.

"I told you, you two looked nice together. Now you're together. I must be magic." She says while glancing around the room.

Gemma swallowed, "We aren't together. I think we're going as friends."

"Well you better know what you're going as, because we're going dress shopping tomorrow. And if you're going as friends, I wouldn't wear anything too skimpy."

~O*O*O~

"Is this a twenty-four hour Macy's?" Gemma heard Stiles joke.

She ran her hands over all the different fabrics. She wasn't much of a dress wearer. 'Strapless, no one will be wearing a dress with straps, Gemma.' She remembered Lydia saying.

"Hey, uh... Gemma, right?" A man who was late thirty's or mid forty's asked her.

"Uh... I... um. I don't know you."

"Oh, I know. You're friend, Allison, just went to go get her car from being towed. She wanted me to tell you."

"Well, thank you..." She stuttered. Gemma was scared of this man. He didn't give her a good feeling.

"Peter." He replies politely.

"Well, Peter, nice to meet you. I have to go see how my other friend is doing. So... bye." She tried to keep from looking fearful, but fear was her only obstacle. She loved acting. She was good, too. She just couldn't lie her way out of things, the stress was too much.

"Hey." She looks up from the dresses to see Stiles.

"Hi, Lydia still changing?"

"Yeah, she has at least fifteen dresses to keep her occupied. I noticed that you haven't picked up one dress the whole time. You just shuffle through." He says taking his hands out of his pockets and making a 'shuffling' gesture.

"Oh. Yeah, I don't really wear dresses a lot. I am also not a fashionista like Lydia."

He looked the caramel haired girl up and down. "I'll help you."

If Gemma's life was a movie, this would be the high energy montage bit. Stiles didn't seem to really know what he was doing, he just grabbed a dress in her size and threw it to her. She had the first dress which was white, mid-thigh and had a patterned belt like thing. That she didn't have a name for.

She next changed into a black ruffled dress. It made her want to be sick. The last one that Stiles threw at her was floral and the same length as the first. This one had a scoop neck with straps. "I like it." She said to herself.

"Let me see!" Stiles shouted through the door, obviously hearing her words.

Gemma took a deep breath and unlocked the door. "It does look nice, not really formal though. While you were in there I picked up another one. I mean if I were a girl, I'd like to wear this one." He says handing her a blue dress.

"You'd probably wear it as a male." She says smirking at him.

That dress she had in her hands. Yeah, that was _the_ _one_.

~O*O*O~

Isaac wasn't there. He didn't meet her outside, and he wasn't inside. It was one thing for a guy to go 'stag', but for a girl to go alone... it was pathetic. Gemma was at the lowest of the lows, because not only was she alone, she was stood up.

She felt like crying because Scott had made it. He was on academic probation, and he still came for Allison. She was about to walk out the door when someone caught her arm. She felt an urge of disappointment when she found it was Stiles.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Where are you going?" She answers.

"Wha- Ugh! I'm looking for Lydia... who's looking for Jackson. Now, where are you going?"

"Home." She says in a somber tone.

"Why? Just because Isaac didn't show? Well that's stupid! Because you look really beautiful tonight and he really missed out! Don't let all these other guys miss out too." He encourages.

"No, it's not that. It's just, the oldest person in my house is thirteen." She lies. Her dad is home, but tomorrow he won't be. "But thank you. You look really handsome, Stiles. Lydia is lucky." With that she walks away.

As Gemma drives she realizes that the fog is getting denser. Or that could be her vision blurring from tears. Either way she didn't notice the white dog in front of her until it was too late. She heard the cracking and the yelps. She screamed for help, but all she could was cry.

* * *

**Hello. Well that's chapter 2. Did you see tonight's episode? INTENSE! Read and Review, and feel free to PM me!  
**

**P.S. If you want to see Gemma's outfits, you can check them out on my profile page.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, sorry this is taking so long to update. I am very busy with school and my somewhat social life. I am posting this half that I have done of Chapter 3, and I will try to finish it within the month. (Yeah, sorry.)

* * *

The now pink dog whimpered in Gemma's arms. It was obviously a stray, it was emaciated and unkempt. No one would miss it. Then why did she feel so bad?

"Help! Somebody, please!" She screamed. "Help."

No one was coming, she had to take matters into her own hands. She whispers a 'sorry' to the dog and ventures off to find cell service or help. She comes across a rusty metal gate, that she assumes belongs to the cemetery. She trudges in snapping a heel off of her shoe. It doesn't matter now. She takes them both off and starts running.

"Hello? Can someone help me? I hit a dog! Help!" She spouts.

The lighting was pathetic, a bulb burst as she walked by making her jump. She no longer could see anything. Yet, Gemma was determined to save this dog. She kept calling out, feeling around the graveyard. Then there was a hand on her shoulder. She quickly whipped around to face the stranger. Whoever he was, he was tall. Her eyes were level with his collarbone. Then, the figure spoke.

"Gemma?" She recognized that voice.

"Isaac? Isaac, I need help!" She gushed latching onto his arm. He hissed in pain, the groaned a response.

"Yeah, so I heard. Where is it?"

Gemma grabbed Isaac's hand and pulled him toward her car. She tries to help him get in in the backseat, but she just keeps sobbing.

"Get in the back and hold his leg, try to stop the blood flow. Sorry about your car." He tells her while turning the key in the ignition. Gemma tosses her heels in the ditch, crawls into her own backseat and does what she's told.

~O*O*O~

"Hello?" Gemma yells as she pounds on the glass door. "I hit a dog, I-I think it's dying. I need help!"

Very shortly after, a man in a white coat unlocks the door and rushes the two teens in. He takes the dog, on a rolling cart, into a back room. That leaves Gemma and Isaac, alone and covered in blood.

"I'm sorry I-" They both started.

Gemma quickly blushed and look away. "I'm sorry I didn't go to the dance. I mean, you must hate me. I invited you, and then I don't even show up. Believe me, I would have. It's just... something came up." He explained. Then, swiftly added, "Not that I'm making excuses!"

"It's fine, Isaac. I understand. You have a job. Thank God you do. If you weren't there, I'd probably still be crying over the body of a dying dog." That's when she noticed it. A split lip, bloody and swollen. "Oh my God. Isaac, what happened?"

His hand went instinctively to his lip, "No-" He began.

"Don't say _nothing_!" She whispered menacingly.

"I got bit." He spewed. It was the first thing that popped in his little head. His stupid, stupid little head.

"Oh." Gemma tried to hide her disappointment. _He was with someone else? _

"Gemma, that's not-"

"It's fine. I mean, it was just a dance. We were going as friends anyway. And mystery girl, or guy, shows up. You like them more than just friends. I understand."

"I didn't-" _ask you out as just friends. _The words died before they reached his lips. She was gathering herself up, preparing to leave. Isaac stood up with her, peering over her shoulder as she wrote on a sticky note pad.

_"Had to leave._

_Will stop by tomorrow. Thanks._

_ ~Gemma Walker"_

"Where are you going?"

"Isaac, where do you think I am going? I am drenched in rain and blood. My shoes are broken, and a little chunk of my soul is too. I feel and look gross, and I want a long hot shower. I am going home." Gemma remarked.

"Oh, I uh... I kinda need a ride back to work." The boy stated shyly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. Sure, come on."

They both made a run for the car. Gemma had the key in the ignition as she heard a _clunk! _Her head snapped over to the passenger's seat where Isaac had hit his head on the door frame.

"Your car is so small." He muttered.

"Well, you aren't a very small guy."

~O*O*O~

The car ride was mostly silent, except for Gemma occasionally glancing at Isaac and giggling at him. Her mind kept replaying when he hit his head.


End file.
